Kyle x Heidi Part 2
by SouthPark FanFictions
Summary: This is part 2 of my series Kyle x Heidi enjoy I have been up all night so this is a small chapter and I need sleep so I stopped writing at the end of the first sex scene enjoy!


Previously It was a dark, stormy night and Eric had just broke up with Heidi and she fell onto the hard, wet, black pavement.  
Cartman:"Heidi, I am breaking up with you whore"  
Heidi:"Eric, how dare you call me a whore what did I ever do to you?, you just used me for sex and my body"  
She was so angry but she thought of an idea what if she got revenge on him with the person he hates the most because he's a racist bastard... Kyle B.  
Cartman:"You didn't deserve me, I was too good for you".  
Heidi gets up and turns and walks away from him with her head down. Eventually getting over to Kyle's House.  
Knock Knock Knock Door creaks open Heidi:"Hi Mrs Brofloski".  
Sheila?:"Oh, what a surprise good too see you Heidi".  
Heidi:"May I speak with Kyle please"?  
Sheila:"Oh sure he's up in his room we've just finished dinner"  
Heidi:"Thanks Mrs Brofloski"  
Heidi enters Brofloski residence Heidi walks up stairs into Kyle's room Heidi:"Hey Kyle".  
Kyle:"What did that sick son o' a bitch do now"?  
Heidi:"I need to ask you something"!  
Kyle:"Sure anything Heidi"  
Heidi:"Basically Eric gave me this black eye and then ran off to his fucking shit hole of a home with his crack whore mother, and then called me a slut, even though he cheated on me"  
Heidi:"So Basically I wanna get revenge on him by fucking you if you don't have any company with you and you have been giving me fuck me eyes whenever I see you"  
Kyle:"I'm in, when and where are we doing this".  
Heidi:"Right now and where you want, do you wanna do it in your bed, your bathroom .  
Kyle: Let s do it on my bed, I ll lock my door. One second Heidi s Mind: I can t believe i m actually doing this, this will feel so good I hope he has a big cock ...

Now on Kyle x Heidi Part 2...

Again its Callum and I just wanna say next episode will be on Monday Enjoy this took me an hour because this is a medium size chapter :)

Kyle:"Okay let's do this"  
Heidi and Kyle get undressed and jump into bed then slowly Kyle starts unbuttoning her lime green coat, then slid it off her shoulders; then Kyle removed her white shirt, before removing her bra revelling her medium sized breasts, before leaving a trail of kisses down her bare chest and stomach, then Kyle unbuttoned Heidi's black pants then pulled them off then letting them fall on the floor; then he pulled her panties off with his teeth.

Reviling her completely shaved pussy; Kyle spread her legs and placed them on his shoulders before shoving his face in Heidi's crotch and started licking her pussy over and over again, "MMM Oh my god Kyle that feels so good" moaned Heidi as Kyle dragged his tongue against Heidi's clit, "Oh yes right there" moaned Heidi pulling Kyle's face in closer by his hair. "AHHHH!" moaned Heidi squirting all over Kyle's face; "He-he-he your turn" giggled Heidi Striping Kyle until he was in his underwear. Then she pulled off his briefs; exposing his large rock hard circumcised cock which she gladly took into her mouth, and begun sucking and licking and kissing Kyle's circumcised tip.

"Heidi I'm going to cum ahhhh! Moaned Kyle coming all over Heidi's face. I am so tired Kyle said collapsing next to Heidi. Kyle and Heidi put on a downloaded copy of Victoria and Abdul; before finally falling asleep not realising that Kyle's seed was going into Heidi's womb.

The next morning Kyle woke up to find Heidi's arm wrapped around him. So he just lay there in silence for a while and went back to sleep, Kyle woke up again half an hour later. To find Heidi wasn't there; Kyle got out of bed then put his pants on and a shirt. Because he was a guest he thought he should put a shirt on, then Kyle walked downstairs; "Good morning" said Heidi kissing him; "Morning" replied Kyle, "So listen I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place for dinner tonight and meet my parents. "Okay I'd love to" replied Heidi, "Oh good morning" said Miss Turner; "its okay Mom Kyle spent the night and I'm going to his house for dinner and to meet his parents" replied Heidi. "Oh okay" said Miss Turner, as they had breakfast and went upstairs; Heidi and Kyle were making out on Heidi's bed, Heidi had her arms around Kyle's neck and Kyle had his arms around her waist Heidi removed Kyle's green ushanka to play with his bright red hair.

That's it for this slight chapter of Kyle x Heidi it's a medium size chapter as I said last time follow me on social media :)  
Instagram: fmcowner Snapchat: watrenofear 


End file.
